Atlantis has a new beginng
by drusillathemad-70
Summary: Dawn gets lost on a unknown planet; This is what happens when she runs into the SGA team
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer-I own nothing absolutely nothing

Enjoy and reviews are loved

________________________________________________________________________________

Glory was in the house and she wanted me dead this wasn't good

"Buffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could Willow got there first when she grabbed my arm I felt some kind of magic pulling me away from everyone I was in the middle of a forest with Willow she look scared

"I'm sorry Dawn but I have to go back I don't know when I'll be able to come back and get you when glory is dead and gone I don't even know where here is I'm so sorry!"

"Its ok Wills just go help Buffy she needs it more than me."

"thanks Dawn"

~ 1 year later~

'Great it's been a year how long do they expect me to wait!' I thought angrily 'I am sick of being here sick of the wraith trying to kill me sick of being on my own I'm 17 for Goddess sake I want to have my IPod and laptop instead I have homemade knives and spears I need to use incase the wraith come again!' There was a noise behind me the ancestral ring as the native people call it has activated

"Great just what I need a good wraith to try and kill me" I muttered to myself from in the bushes I was hiding in and out came people not wraith but they could still be a threat' I told myself trying to remember what Buffy said to do in situations like this but then she never was lost on an alien planet before so I didn't help much I saw that the gate had closed and that one woman and four men had come through that is when I noticed the flags on three oh the men's arms one was Scotland one Canada and one The United States 'Well they have Earth flags they might help me' so I decided I would go talk to them The second they saw me I had three guns pointed at my head

"Who are you?" the one with the US flag asked

"I'm Dawn Summers who are you?"

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard that is Doctor Rodney McKay, Doctor Carson Beckett, Ronan Dex, and Tayla Amogon." Pointing at each in turn

"You three are defiantly from earth." I stated pointing at his flag

"How do you know about earth?" He asked wary of me

"I'm from Earth. California if you need more info to believe me." I said to them

"How did you get here?" The one called Carson asked

"It's a long story but I've been here for a year and I really miss my laptop and TV" I told them truthfully to them.

"We have to complete a mission here but we can take you to our base after" John who was obviously, now, the leader

"That's fine by me" I told them

"Follow me to the village they know me and they don't like strangers" I added as an afterthought 'this is going to be lots of fun!' I thought sarcasticly

"Oh… well… thanks" Rodney I think his name was said to me

~~~~~After the meeting with the village leader~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe they won't help us" Rodney said as we walked back to the stargate

"They don't like strangers, the only reason they accept me is because I have been here for a year and they kinda got used to me coming so yeah." I babbled on

"We need to talk to our leader Mr. Richard Woolsey to ask about you its protocol we will be back in 24 hours at most" John told me as Rodney dialed Atlantis.

"Its ok rules are there for a reason" I told them only slightly worried they wouldn't come back for me after they talked to Woolsey

_________________________________________________________________________________

PLEASE review and tell me what you think even if you hate it Plz??????


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer- I still only own nothing.

Thanks to all who reviewed this is my first fan fiction so it helped a lot. Hopefully this chapter is better than the last.

Ok I know dawn is 14 in the show but I'm changing her age because there is no way a 14yr old could survive alone in on an alien planet.

Reviews are loved lots even ones saying this stinks.

_____________________________________________________________________________________ In Sunnydale _____________________________________________________________________________________"It's been one year willow, I don't think we are going to find her" Giles told her sadly.

"Keep trying Wills, I know we can find her," Buffy told her best friend shooting a glare at her watcher.

"How did you even do that?" Xander asked,

"I mean you couldn't even send Glory away."

"I don't know the only thing I can think of is the keys power is what enabled me to do that and that is only a guess it could be the immediate threat of Glory being there but she was there when the spell didn't work so that doesn't make sense…"

"WILLOW," Buffy cut in "breathing is good."

"I'll get back to looking for Dawn."

_____________________________________________________________________________________Back with Dawn _____________________________________________________________________________________ 'ok it's only been, like, what two maybe three hours since they left?' I thought to myself waiting for col. Sheppard and his team to return. 'I wonder what the Scooby's are doing. Do they miss me? More likely they're glad they don't have to deal with poor Dawnie, always getting kidnapped.'

"Hey Dawn we're back." John said getting her attention.

"Oh sorry I was spacing." I told them 'wow how is it possible to miss the stargate opening. I'm retarded.'

"We noticed." Rodney drawled, as he dialed Atlantis.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________ Atlantis _____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow. This place is awesome!" I exclaimed when I walked through the gate, seeing Atlantis for the first time.

"Welcome," A man told me as he came up to us "My name is Richard Woolsey and I would like to welcome you to Atlantis"

"You already said welcome." Rodney pointed out.

"Thank you captain obvious what are you going to say next, we breathe air." I muttered sarcastically.

"Well Miss. Summers what are you good at?" Mr. Woolsey asked me.

"Well I'm capable of reading, writing, and speaking all known languages on earth, as for fighting not so great." I told them McKay looked amazed at my language skills.

"Do you think you could read ancient?" He asked me genuinely curious about my abilities.

"Maybe I don't know what it looks like but my sister said I could read anything she handed me." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Well first we need to give you a check up, lass." Carson told us taking my arm to lead me to the infirmary.

"Um, like, going, to the, hospital" I stuttered out, "I don't like hospitals something I learned from my sister so please doesn't make me go." I babble out now totally freaking out.

"Don't worry love I'm the doctor, and its only to make sure you don't have anything that will make us sick."

"O…ok" I stutter as he leads me to the infirmary.

"Now sit there and hold out your arm so I can take some blood." He took some of my blood and put it in some fancy machine.

"Now this is interesting." He muttered to himself.

"What's interesting?" I asked warily.

"According to this test you have more of the ancient gene in you then anyone on base in fact it says you are almost a pure ancient." He told me while probably going into shock.  
"Is that a bad thing?"

"No in fact it means that you are more likely than not, an ancient."

"Mr. Woolsey please come to the infirmary." Carson calls threw his headset. Several minutes later Mr. Woolsey walks in.

"Yes, Dr. Beckett?" He asked

"I would like you to see Dawns results on the ATA gene test." Carson says showing him the results

"Are you sure this is right?" Woolsey asks him

"Aye, I checked them several times to be sure."

"Well then Miss. Summers it seems we need to ask you if you will stay here." Woolsey told me.

"Yes!!!" I started, "but I need to go back to earth." I finished sadly thinking of the gang worrying about me. _____________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I should defiantly sleep before I decide to write more I managed to spell almost every word wrong several times. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW. If you want my writing to improve they will help. Sorry I would have written more but I have writers block.


End file.
